Fiona's Story
by theora666
Summary: Haunting Ground story telling the story of the main character's meeting.


Fiona's Story

Disclaimer: The Characters and Locations in this story are the property of Capcom. I do not own them. The situations I have put them in are of my own design.

Somewhere in a rural countryside there sits a Gothic Castle. In this castle there are many rooms. In one of these rooms there is an antique armoire. And in this armoire is a scared young woman. This woman is Fiona Belli and this is her story.

Fiona cowered in the corner of the closet covered by outdated clothing. She had never been so scared in her life. Her heart was pounding so rapidly she feared it would vibrate out of her chest. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She hoped he couldn't hear. She hoped he wouldn't find her. She didn't even know who he was, she only knew he started chasing her almost as soon as she woke up and found herself in this unfamiliar place. She listened at the door of the closet. She couldn't hear his lumbering form rummaging around anymore. She peeped through the keyhole. She couldn't see his grotesque face anywhere. She opened the door and climbed out.

She needed to get her bearings. She needed to find out where she was, why she was here, and whom this man, for lack of a better word, was. The last thing she remembered was driving with her parents. She was on break from school and they had picked her up to go on vacation. Then there was an accident. Oh my God she suddenly realized that they must've perished in the car accident. Her legs turned to jelly and she collapsed to the floor crying.

She must've passed out because she was stirred to consciousness by a beautiful white dog licking her face. She sat up suddenly startled by the animal's presence and immediately began looking around for her stalker. Once she was satisfied he was nowhere to be found she turned around and the dog had vanished. Maybe I was just dreaming she wondered. She forced herself to push the thoughts of her parents to the back of her mind. There will be plenty of time for grieving once I figure a way to get out of this place she told herself. She stood up and brushed herself off. Just then she heard the heavy footsteps and moaning the man who had been chasing her. Damn he found me she though as she took off to find another hiding place. While he was big and dangerous, her foe was not that smart. He seemed unable to find her unless she was in plain sight.

She found what looked to be a study and she hid underneath the huge mahogany desk. She pulled the chair in to give her even more cover. It seemed that was unnecessary as her attacker ran past the room without even poking his head in to look around. Once she was sure he was gone, she climbed out from underneath the desk and began to look around. She found some old payroll records and deduced that the man chasing her was the gardener and handyman Debilitas. He was kept on to look after the estate while the owners were not there. Then she saw the signature on the account. It was that of her father. She had to sit down so she wouldn't pass out again. She never knew her parents owned a castle. Then she thought about it again and realized that now she owned a castle. A single tear slid down her cheek as she buried her feelings once again. She looked over the documents some more and found that there was also a housekeeper named Daniella on the payroll. Good she though, maybe Daniella could help her get out of this unpleasant place. She left the study to go look for the housekeeper.

When she got out in the hallway she heard yelping. I wasn't dreaming she noted to herself. There is a dog in this house. She followed the yelping and found that the beautiful white dog that had awoken her earlier was caught in a trap. She released him and looked at his injuries. She whispered to him "You don't seem to be hurt that badly. You'll be fine." She held his nose in her hand and petted his ears in a soothing fashion. She found his collar and asked him. "Hewie huh? What kind of name is that for a dog?" She was startled by a loud crash and jumped up. "C'mon Hewie, we gotta get out of here. He's coming again."


End file.
